


Maquiller

by SugarLace



Series: Mon Amour [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, KaneTsuki - Freeform, Kaneki is pretty good at this, M/M, Makeup, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLace/pseuds/SugarLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki does Tsukiyama's makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maquiller

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a series there's no stopping me now! My thirst for fluffy shuuneki will be quenched.

"So why am I doing this again?" Kaneki asked sitting on the bed across Tsukiyama, cosmetics scattered between them.

"Because, mon chéri..." Tsukiyama looked over at the clock that read 10am. "We don't have anything to do today, and I thought it'd be... amusing."

Kaneki was eyeing the products in front of him with a confused expression. "I'm not complaining or anything," he began picking up different products, narrowing his eyes and looking back up at his boyfriend.

"Do you wear all this?"

Kaneki honesty couldn't tell if Tsukiyama wore makeup or not. If he did he was very subtly with it. Right now he was bare-faced and looked just as lovely as always.

"Well no, not all the time. I don't even know why I bought the blush, but you can do with me what you want."

Kaneki hummed. He's never done anyone's makeup before, but he did see Tsukiyama applying eyeliner once; it looked dangerous.

 

"Would you like to?" Tsukiyama held out the purple clip that pinned his fringe back, handing it to Kaneki.

"Umm, sure." He took it and leaned forward, successfully pinning his boyfriends hair back. He always looked cute like that. Kaneki kissed him on his now exposed forehead before repositioning himself.

Tsukiyama smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. Kaneki took a deep breath, looking at the makeup scattered before him.

"So what do I start with?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you, amour"

"What?" Kaneki raised an eyebrow. "Is that a rule or something?"

"Actually yes... You have to guess, and do what you think I do, but I can't assist you in any way."

Great that made it harder. "Alright," Kaneki breathed. He looked at all the makeup and correctly picked up the concealer.

"This is flesh toned so I guess this would go first." He unscrewed it and noticed that it resembled a women's lip gloss.

"I know this must be for covering blemishes, but..." He looked over Tsukiyama's face, examining it.

"You literally have nothing for me to cover, so ah... skip this?"

"Nonsense Ken, of course I have places that need to be covered."

Kaneki's eyebrows furrowed, 'Seriously?' He cupped his boyfriends cheek and brought his face over to look at him more closely.

"Tell me where."

"Under my eyes... and there's a spot on my chin..." Tsukiyama's face began to redden with Kaneki looking at him so intensely.

"Ok," Kaneki conceded, wiping the concealer on the, nonexistent spot, on his chin. Tsukiyama looked up as Kaneki gently put some under each eye.

"So I know I need to rub it in..." He looked at the brushes in front of him trying to decide which was for the concealer. He opted for a sponge looking thing and held it up.

"I can use this right? I thought I couldn't mess up with something like this."

Tsukiyama nodded; he did use that for concealer sometimes when he was in too much of a rush to use a brush.

 

Kaneki gently patted it over his chin till it was blended and then did the same to under his eyes. Okay this wasn't that difficult... so far. He looked at the other products and decided on the eyeliner next. He picked it up and took off the top; the tip was freshly sharpened. He came closer to Tsukiyama, holding his face with one hand.

"Okay, so I'll try not to hurt you with this," he gently kissed both eyes before starting.

His hand shuck slightly but he did his best to follow Tsukiyama's lash-line. It wasn't perfect... by any means, but he moved on to the next eye and it came out a little better. Once Kaneki was satisfied he picked up the mascara.

"I know you use this. So umm..." He unscrewed the top and came closer. "Close your eyes?"

Tsukiyama let his eyes flutter shut and Kaneki carefully applied it. His lashes where already long; Kaneki noticed they got darker and thicker, but they kind of stuck together. He shrugged continuing to the next eye.

"That's done. now lets-"

Kaneki stopped at the sound of his boyfriends laughter. Tsukiyama couldn't hold it in he just kept giggling.

"Huh?" Kaneki felt a small grin grow on his face. "What's so funny Shuu?"

"N-nothing hah... Ken. It's just you're so concentrated and... close."

Kaneki kissed him chastely on the lips. "I'll get even closer when we're done with this."

Kaneki resumed his mission trying to decide what to do next.

"This powder," he picked up the compact, opening it. "I'm guessing this should have went on before the eye stuff?"

Tsukiyama shrugged unable to give his boyfriend the answer. Kaneki picked up a big fluffy brush and dusted the powder on the older mans face. It gave his skin a matte finish.

 

Finally Kaneki picked up the egg-shaped lip balm and rubbed it over his soft lips. He figured that's all he did, anymore would be too much.

"So now can you tell me if I did it right?"

Tsukiyama picked up a hand mirror and looked at himself. 'Wow, it's actually not too bad.' The eyeliner isn't even, but his lashes looked fine. The concealer could have been blended in a little better, but overall it was pretty good.

"You did good mon cher. I'm actually surprised." Tsukiyama kissed him, Kaneki not hesitating to return it. "Merci, of course I can't go out like this, but I'm impressed."

"Here," Kaneki removed the purple clip from Tsukiyama's hair and ran his fingers through it. "Now the look is complete, though I thought you were perfect to begin with."

Tsukiyama blushed, "Merci..."

Kaneki loved when the man's cheeks turned red, he defiantly didn't need the blush. He kissed each rosy cheek before standing up.

"Come on I'll make you breakfast."

Tsukiyama had taught Kaneki to cook a little, since he was curious about the different ways you can prepare meat. He hadn't made much yet, and was still a work in progress but he was feeling good about today. 

"Breakfast? If you think you're ready for that, amour."

Kaneki held out his hand for Tsukiyama to take, pulling his boyfriend off the bed and kissing his chin.

"I'm ready to show off what you taught me."

 


End file.
